Will we ever now love?
by Maximum Burst
Summary: Naruko, Kibako, Shikomaru Gariko are four girls who through out their lives only know misery, who's lives will take a drastic change.will they ever now love.?or will Tragedy rule their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Momoka: so this is a new story I'm posting that I wrote a while ago

Phoenix: hope you guys and Gals like it.

Momoka: I'll be using the same characters from my other story 'New beginnings'

{ } character thoughts and comments

Narrator's pov:

So once upon a time their lived four girls named Naruko, Kibako, Shikomaru, and Gariko. All four girls had great families when growing up, both of their parents were in their lives until disease, divorce broke apart that happiness.

Naruko had both her parents in her life her mother Kushina uzimaki a strong, loving mother and wife. Fair skin, beautiful long flowing red hair, cobalt blue eyes a slender but feminine build. But years later she succumbed to illness after giving birth Kyūbi, Naruko's little brother had fiery red hair just like their mother and Cobalt blue eyes smooth cream skin. Four years later her Dad Minato Namikaze, a very intelligent man with a big heart, he had fairly tan skin bright blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. Two to three years later he remarried to a woman named Akuhei (1) along with her daughter from a previous marriage named Harumi (2) at first seemed like a good new mother figure for Naruko and Kyūbi. She helped around the house took care of Kyūbi. Seems like a good mother figure right? Think again. She's been caught by Naruko cheating on her dad with her ex-husband. But since she was an actress she can easily lie to Minato even control her heart beat on a lie detector.

Kibako is the tomboy of the group. She lives with her mom Tsume Inuzuka. Her biological dad walked out on them, well, was scared off because of her mom. Her older sisters Hanna moved out but still come's around to help out with the pet shop and hospital. Tsume is a strong independent woman but everyone needs someone to love. So at Hanna's wedding reception she met Kurou (3) a charming single father with a daughter named Tusbaki (4). Within two to three weeks they started dating, everything seemed great, days quickly turned in years then the newly formed couple tied the knot. Sounds great right? It goes downhill from there. Now he can't keep a job, He continuously barrows money from Tsume, but the shady thing is he always has money for whenever Tusbaki wants something.

Shikomaru had both of her parents in her life until they got divorced, now she lives with her dad Shikaku Nara. Then three or four years later her dad gets remarried to Suzume (5) To Shikaku she seemed like a tender, loving woman who cared about the people she loved especially her daughter Akira (6) but due to her borderline personality disorder she makes the simplest situation seem catastrophic. She constantly presents herself as a victim. For example, when Shikomaru came home late even though she clearly called home Suzume, went off about how she had her worried sick when she didn't call home. Then when someone call's her out on her behavior she gets aggressive and argues to justify her actions, then she'll break down seeking the victim status to get away from your "harassment".

Last but certainly not least, Gariko who had a loving mother, but a father who loathed her to no end. Gariko's mother Karura died after giving birth to her. Her father didn't even acknowledge her as his daughter let alone a human being. He treated her like a monster, blaming her for Karura's death. He later remarried a woman named Naomi, she was nice a really sweet woman she reminded Gariko of her mother so much, she even changed her dad over years of them being together. She treated her and her older Brother Kankurō and older sister Temari as though she was her own kids, but her daughter Ayaka (7) was jealous of all the attention her mother 'wasn't' giving her. Gariko's happiness didn't last long Naomi died in a terrible car accident when she was driving Kankurō, Temari, and Gariko to help her with some groceries on the way home, a car on the highway causing her to lose control of the car and crash.

So now you know their stories summarized so are you ready to jump into their lives and see what happens. Their lives started out with misery will it end with love? You just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2: a morning in my life

Maximum: here's another installment of 'Will we ever now love?'

Phoenix: I feel like we're doing a soap opera or something.

Maximum: what's wrong with that?

Phoenix: Nothing just continue with the story.

Maximum: fine read and review please.

**Step sister:**

Akira: intelligent

Tusbaki: Camellia flower( silent, beautiful and caring)

Harumi: springtime beauty

Ayaka: colorful, fragrant

**step-parents:**

Suzume: sparrow

Kurou:blessed

Akuhei: evil

Koukai: sail across the sea

* * *

**Naruko's Pov**:

We can do an album,

Or we can do a viral,

Spread it like an STD you got back in high school,

I can run for president,

Or just run the block,

I could be a stoner,

Or shit I forgot,

Click the snooze button on my alarm clock on my phone playing 3oH3! '' I can do anything". I groggily got out, walking over to my balcony breathing in the fresh morning air. I looked down at the drive way to see that my dad's car wasn't there.

'Just great I have to face the terrible twosome all by myself' I thought 'I thought miserably as I walked back into my room quickly washing up. Then getting my blue mod checker halter top, my faded denim cut off shorts, and my taupe Sleek Patent Sneakers. I decided to leave my hair down today I rushed down the stairs trying so hard to avoid my step-sisters Kimiyo, but I sadly failed.

"Ugh watch it you ugly freak "she snarls or squeaks with her high pitch voice. Wearing a short lacy silk rob that was translucent, that didn't even make past her midthigh. But yet she has the nerve to call me a slut at school. Her name means beauty but she's far from beautiful she short oily black hair due to her using so much hair spray and other hair care products to much. Almost fair skin, {achene, zits} rusty brown eye's, small b-cup bust she and her mom both get plastic surgery so she got them enlarged to D-cups. (They don't look real; when she runs they barely move) I brush past her going into the kitchen grabbing my lunch my dad made and a pop tart off the counter top. I walked out the toward the garage to get my 2013 Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle and I was riding off to school.

* * *

**Shikomaru's Pov**:

I sat up in my bed as soon as small beams of sunlight peaked into my room.

Ring!

I have no idea why I bother setting my alarm clock when I wake up before rings, guess it's a force of habit I get from my mom.

"Shikomaru turn that damn thing off! "My step-mother Suzume her it means sparrow, but she's more like a leech latching onto my dad only for his money, and her spoiled daughter Kameko just follows whatever her mother tells her to do. I shut my alarm clock and as I was getting out of bed. I went into my personal bathroom wash my long black hair with my favorite raspberry shampoo. Then I got dressed in my white pleated drop waist shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black hair combat boots. I walked down stairs, to see my step-sister Kameko doing was doing her makeup. Noticing that I was their she gave my cloths the once over, then she sneered.

"You're seriously going to wear that to school, like seriously you have no fashion sense."

'It's better than what you're wearing' I thought looking at what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black shirt that looked like her boobs would burst out if she breathes or moved the wrong way, and a very short white mini skirt with black high heels.

'And she got the nerve to say I got no fashion sense at least I have some decency not to dress like I'm some easy slut'

Finishing my breakfast I decided to walk to school cause I don't want to suffocate on Akira's toxic hairspray fumes and I don't feel like dealing with the drama queens mood swings.

* * *

**Kibako's Pov**:

"Kibako!" my mom yelled startling causing me to fall off my bed, onto the Macassar Ebony wooden floor.

'Damn it, I gotta get up off the floor rubbing my head. My dog Akumaru getting up of my bed looking over at me with a concerned looked.

"I'm okay" I said getting up off the floor, and toward my personal bathroom quickly washing up.

'Okay let's see what to wear today?' I thought looking through my closet said looking through my all of my cloths I found my off the shoulder olive green shirt that said 'break my best friends heart, I'll break your face' in bold black letters, black jeans and my total studded wedge sneakers. Then I rushed down the stairs Akumaru running after me. The smell of mom cooking breakfast made me drool. I'm not saying she the best cook in the world but, she's a damn good cook.

"Morning mom" I greeted her as I sat down at the counter table.  
"Morning sleepy head" she said wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants.  
{She sounds tired. I wonder if she pulled an all-nighter at the hospital. And I bet that dead beat Kurou doesn't even care}

"Hey mom why don't you let Hanna take over your shift tonight." I suggested

"Huh why? I can work tonight" she said still not looking at me.

{I very well now that's a lie, you can't keep going on like this}

"Kiba don't worry I'm fine, don't worry okay" she says finally turning toward me smiling not showing that she was exhausted.

"Okay" I said she handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon I started eating but I was still worried about her though. The nice quiet was suddenly broken by an annoying, high pitched scream that could only belong to my step-sister Tusbaki.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Daddy help" she screeched as she ran down the stairs in a black and white striped button up tube top with very short denim shorts and black corset wedges with ribbons raped around her ankles.{ I'm surprised she didn't fall down stairs those wedges had six inch heels} behind her came were several beagle's chasing her. With a pair of shoes in her hand.

"Tusbaki!? Sweetie what's the matter? "Kurou said rushing to his daughter's aid

{Well he can actually get up and do something for someone other than himself}

"Daddy, like these flea bitten mutts were in my room and like look what they did to my new bumps" she whine showing him the chewed up heels.

"Tsume can't you control these dam dogs" he yelled sneering at my mother

"Sorry honey "she said rounding all the dogs up and taking them back to the kennel in the back yard.

After finishing my breakfast I went to the garage and got my Yamaha and drove off to school.

* * *

**Gariko's Pov****:**

"Gariko get your ass up now" My step father roared banging outside my door.  
'Great' I thought getting up out of bed. My room wasn't anything special the walls were a creamy sand color with blue swirls and golden dots with black stars in them. A dark purple carpet, my bed made out of black wood ( . /upload/property/category_1563_Gothic% ) Go to the link and see how the bed looks. A desk with my laptops, pictures of me my mom, dad, sister and my brother. Then there was a single picture of me and my step mother Naomi a very beautiful, kind hearted woman. Fair skin, long silk like ebony hair, Deep ocean blue eyes, full lips. Brushing my fingers lightly over her picture I put it down gently then I quickly washed up, tied my hair up in a high ponytail with a silk teal ribbon that was a part of an old dress my mom made for me. Putting on a Teal blue blouse, black jeans and pair of black and white high tops.

I opened my door silently checking to see if my dad or Naomi's spoiled step daughter Ayaka her name suits {have no idea if Naomi or her dad named her} cause her names means evil. Which is exactly what she is, ever since my Dad and Naomi she's been nothing but a complete bitch. I could put up with her calling me names and stuff, but her trying to burn my mom's shrine with what would have been the only pictures I had of her. (Think of the Shrine Haruhi from ouran high school had for her mom) That I can't forgive her for and the fact that my Dad yelled at me and blamed me for not taking better care of it. The abuse got worse after Naomi died the beatings got worse and I was barley fead anything.I slowly opened my door trying not to make a noise, I look both ways down the hallway to see if there's any sign of my step-sister Ayaka. I quietly walked down the stairs, to the dinning room the sent of polish from the shiny wooden floors reflecting the light from the golden chandeliers with diamonds hanging from them see that my dad was reading the newspaper and Ayaka texting on her phone. she was wearing a light blue off the shoulder top, leather pants and black patent faux leather pump heels. Koukai was wearing a black business suit.

" It's about time you woke up. What are trying to do starve poor daddy to death?" She sneered in her annoying voice ( think of voice of Gretchen Wieners from mean girls)

"What no I-"

"I don't want to here your excuses just start making breakfast and get to school" Koukai said in gruff voice

I didn't bother to say anything else I quickly went over to the stove and started making breakfast. all the while thinking about what my mom said that even if things seem bleak there's always something or someone to make everything better. I'm not sure if that's true or not, but I just have to hold on for bit longer in three more years I'll be a legal adult. I walked back into the dinning room placing a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs placing a plate in front of them, I went back up stairs to get my book bag, I was out the door since Koukai gave my Ayaka my lexus rx 350 2013, I have to walk to school lucky the house isn't to far a walk from the school.

* * *

Momoka: So what do you guy's think? Tell me what I should add and/or change

Phoenix: here's the link to how Naruko's and Kibako's bikes look ( . /2013_Yamaha_YZF_R6_Motorcycle-3136750_ nge.)


	3. Chapter 3: Drama comes with misery

**Naruko's pov**:

I walked into the front yard of the school from the parking lot, I walked over to the red wood table under the cherry blossom tree (The school allows us to go off campus and eat lunch. The tables are for students who want to eat outside) waiting for the others to get here. I took out my I phone and plugged my headphones in listening to "I fucking hate you By Godsmack' I was still pissed about what happened over summer break. Akuhei my heartless step-mother left Kyūbi in his room alone without any of the maids who were hired to watch him and attend to his every need, while I was at school and dad was at working in a long meeting. Instead she had all her maid help with her and Harumi's shopping spree. Kyu had to be rushed to the E.R, it's clear to say that my dad and I were beyond upset. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't noticed Kabuto Yakushi, and Suigestu Hōzuki walking toward me.  
{Oh great, just what I need the purvey duo harassing me} I thought while rolling my eyes in annoyance.  
Kabuto had his trade mark round black rimmed glasses; he had onyx black his ash gray hair was help up in a low pony tail and his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He had fairly tan skin but not like my skin, he was wearing a black shirt that somewhat showed off his lean build , a pair of acid washed baggy jeans and royal blue sneakers with black stripes.

Suigestu had short neck length straight white haired that had a blue tint to it, he had fair skin, glowing purple eyes and weird pointy shark like teeth. He's wearing a dark lavender sleeveless shirt to show off is slim yet muscular build, blue jeans with spiked belts with metallic blue and white high tops.

"Well, well look who it is. Good morning Naruko-chan" Suigestu greeted me {if you call that a greeting} with a smirk on his face showing off his shark like teeth.

"Dude don't talk to her she's frigid" Kabuto said with a frown on his face {Well you're no ball of sunshine} I thought as my frowned deepened.  
"She's what?" Suigestu asked with a chuckled  
"You now she's so uptight she won't put out" He said like all girls were suppose to give it up to first guy they see.  
{Okay that's it} I thought  
"Your saying that to say what? That I'm not like the other STD carrying sluts you guys hook up with behind the school" I snapped

"I'm just saying most guys at this school think you need to loosen up" Suigestu said with shrug.

"And she really cares what all the other asshole here at this think about" Said the one person I now who would say that. We all turned around to see Kibako, Shikomaru, and Gariko standing behind all of them looked pissed.

"Look we got the whole bitch brigade here" Kabuto said with a laugh

"Look ass wipes it's a new school year and we don't have time for you guys." Kibako seethed

"Whatever talk to us when you want have a 'good time' "Suigestu said as he and Kabuto left to go back to whatever hole in hell they crawled out from.

"So what did they want?" Shikomaru asked tiredly and with the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing just the usual, they came to piss me off" I replied turning off my phone.

"Shiko what's the matter?" I asked usually she the one who's the most relax out of all of us even with her crazy step mother and sister.

"I really don't feel like talking about, but all you guys need to know is that it involves Akira and simple math problems that anybody could have solved." Shikomaru muttered tiredly laying her head down on her crossed arms.

"And her name means intelligent." Kibako said snidely with a small chuckle.

"So Kiki anything happen with you?" Shikomaru asked turning her head to look at Kibako.

"Nothing much mom was working all the time and Kuro was being the lazy ass he's always been." She said with an annoyed huff

I notice all throughout our conversation that Gariko was quiet and she kept looking off into space as though something was bothering her. She may not seem like it because of her some what cold and tough exterior, but she the most sensitive and emotional of us all.

"Riko you okay?" I asked Shikomaru and Kibako immediately stopped talking and turned to look at our fiery redhead friend.

" Nothing I'm fine, I'm just tired" She replied her voice was cracking a bit as if she was crying. Kibako moved over to get closer to her putting and arm around her in comfort Shikomaru and I got up to console our friend.

"Hey Ri what's wrong? come on you now you can tell us" Kibako said

Gariko was stayed quite for a while, swallowing slight, her tears dried up leaving strikes running down her checks. She sighed wriggling out of our comforting hold o her she sat up looking at us.

"I...I almost got... raped at the beach " She said in small voice her eyes avoided contact with us.

I new something big must of happened and for her to break down in a public place and especially at our school

" We went Suna and see Chiyo-obasan and my cousin Sasori, we went the beach most of the time. That was probably the only good thing. But I went for a quick swim and to guys grabbed and pulled me into the boys changing room there was more guys there like about ten or fifteen more. " She said tears streaming down her face.

-Flashback-

The two guys were carrying me into the boys changing room were ten or more guys were waiting ranging from ages seventeen to forty. All of them were smiling like they just won a prize their lustful eyes roaming my body and looking at me like I was a piece of meat and they were the hungry pack of lions. The two guys who carried me in here tied my hands and ankles with rope, taped my mouth shut so I couldn't scream. I felt it their hands were all over me groping and rubbing every inch of my body, one of them unzipped my scuba crop top bathing suit, all of them were staring at my chest. I could see it in their eyes all the perverted and disgusting things they were probably thinking of doing to me. One guy took me in the back into the handicap stall they sound proofed the room so no one could here what was happening. They tried pulling the bottoms of my swimsuit I managed to kick the guy in the face he held his face in pain, I rolled on my side and got on my knees I pulled my hand under me so I could untie my feet. Before I could get the last knot undone the guy came up behind me he put me in a chock hold I almost past out because I couldn't breathe I bit his arm and elbowed in his stomach he fell to the floor with a painful grunt.I finally got my feet untied I got the tape off and tried chewing through the roped that was tied around my wrist_. I peeked out side the stall to see if anyone else was out there, I saw there was a window tried pushing but it was stuck I found a pipe on the floor and I used it as a lever to open the window wide enough for me to crawl out_

_-Flashback end-_

_" I ran back to the beach, Sasori and Chiyo-obasan to me back to the hotel after they called the cops, They questioned me." She said crying into Kibako's shirt soaking it with her tears_

_" Did your dad do anything?" Shikomaru asked holding her hand._

_" He said I probably seduced them and wanted them to sleep with me ." She said trying calm down but her tears were going like a waterfall._

_" The next day, Ayaka was talking to one of the guys who dragged me into the changing room. I over heard them talking about what happen to me the other day she yelling at him about how she paid him all this money and he couldn't get the 'job' done" She seethed between her tears._

_" That bitch!" I yelled my blood was pumping._

_" Where is she." I demanded Gariko was shaking, Kibako and Shikomaru were looking at me with wide eyes I new my eyes were red with cat like slits. This always happens when I'm pissed off , or when something get's my emotions going._

_" I...I. Don't know probably with her friends" she whispered her bangs covering her eyes._

_" Naru calm down your not making Riko feel any better" Kibako said in a calm tone_

_I knew she was right. But I couldn't just let it go. I'm mean anybody would be angry if they found out one of your best friends almost got raped and it was all planned by her step-sister._

_"Sorry" I apologized to Gariko _

_"Its fine, Listen its almost time for our first period class" She said getting her bag, the others and I doing the same. We walked toward our personal hell or as our gym teacher Maito Gai says__ Highshool is the time were the fruits of youth are fully ripped with all your knowledge, ambitions finding love and yada, yada, etc. something about youth and spring. You have to be a complete idiot to believe that, scratch that you have to be Lee in order to believe that. Any way this is the drama we rather not deal that comes with our lives, great now I sound like Shikomaru._

* * *

Audience: Boo!, Boo! continue. * throwing random objects at Momoka/Maximum*

Momoka: I'm sorry I'll update the story as soon as possible * dodging flying objects*

Phoenix: R&R people- Okay who the heck throw that tomato

*Audience runs for the hills*

Momoka: Don't scare off the readers T-T


	4. Chapter 4: First meeting

Momoka: thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story.  
* gives Angel of Darkness119, Bubbles990, Femnaruxsasulover, Sneaky-Ninja-Muffin, actingfreak, bloody-rose-love virtual cookies*

Phoenix: in the review tells us if you guys/gals want us to add anything.  
That would be great  
_

Gariko Pov:

I really don't know what to do, as much as I want to get away from Koukai and Ayaka. I can't even if I did go live with Temari or Konkuro he'd probably wouldn't care, but he doesn't want me to be happy Koukai would probably go to the police with the worried father act and have the cops look for me. I only have a three more years of high school then, there is my birthday in January I'm fifteen know three more years of this hell and I'll be eighteen. The hallways of Konoha high were abuzz with laughter and chatter of students, like all high school have a social pyramid popular's at the top, druggies, skaters, rock stars, gay kids etc. Then there's the geeks/nerds and the artists. Last but not least the goths, emo's and as Ayaka, and her little cronies like to call me and the others 'the unwanted, freaks, mistakes etc.' I can always say whatever and act like it doesn't matter but it still hurts. I was walking toward my locker hoping to avoid the other assholes at this school and especially the sick hebi (1) pedophile Orochimaru.

"Well, well if it isn't Gariko" someone said from behind me

I turned around to see Sakon, Ukon, Jirōbō, and Kidōmaru standing behind me. Sakon and Ukon are twin brothers they both have pale skin, dark grey hair with long bangs cover one of their eyes (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). Each of the twins wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their black eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. They were wearing brown shirts showing off their slime but built figures and tight black jeans and black and white high-tops.

Jirōbō, is a large imposing guy towering over everyone in the school, he has orange, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a mustard colored sleeveless jacket with a white shirt and brown shorts that were an inch above his ankles with black and yellow sneakers.

And last we have my least favorite person out all of them is Kidōmaru he's always harassing me whenever he has the chance. He has dark skinned with black shaggy that he kept in a high ponytail and black eyes. He also has six arms for some weird reason. Probably a birth defect, making him look a spider, he wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt with black skinny jeans and black and white converse.

"Well if it isn't the freak" Kidōmaru said a cruel smirk gracing his face, the others snickered.

"Come on Kido, we don't have time for you to flirt." Jirōbō said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we have better things to do then bother red" Ukon said annoyed

"Please the only thing you and Sakon have to do is bother that bitch" Kidōmaru shot back.

"Know red about you and me have some fun?" he asked a lecherous smile or well smirk appeared on his face."

"Leave me alone" I uttered barely above a whisper pushing past them trying to get to my locker. Until my arm was grabbed and I was slammed against the wall, I struggled to get free but Kidōmaru held my arms down with his arms. While one of the other hands held my face up making me look at him.

"I don't think you understand, I wasn't asking I was telling you" he hissed in my ear, every word dripping with venom and making me shake with fear. I squeezed my eyes.

'Let me go! Let me Go' I said over in my head I started to struggled but he tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled when suddenly I felt a sharp sting from my right. He slapped me with such a force my head turned and I could feel a bruise start to form.

"I wouldn't scream again unless you want you want to get hurt" He threaten, the others crowd around blocking anyone else's view of what was going on.

My vision started to blur, I wanted to cry but I wouldn't do so in front of them. Never! I learned crying in front of those who hurt you only makes it worse. It only makes them want hurt you more. The whole ordeal at the beach started to replay in my head.

'Someone anyone save! Please' I shouted in my head

"It's wrong to gang up on a lady." Someone said putting a hand on Kidōmaru's shoulder.

"Huh who the hell are you?" he asked letting turning around to face the intruder

I was stilling standing there up against the wall shocked and scared. Unable to comprehend what would of happen if this person didn't come save me. I wasn't even aware of what was happening around me all I could hear was the sound of yelling, skin slapping against skin like someone was fighting.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked

Looking up I notice the boy who saved me had long brown hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, two long bangs framed his face. He had very fair skin with pure white eyes; he was wearing a grey polo shirt with acid washed jeans and black faux trimmed sneakers. Then I realized it was Neji Hyūga one of the most popular boy's in school and also Ayaka's crush.

"Y Yes I'm fine thank you" I said trying to get up, but my legs were shaking fear still tickling them.

"You don't seem okay, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office" He said helping me stand properly.

I snatched my arm away, turning on my heel and ran towards class but not before yelling on last thing to him.

"Thank you again for helping!"


End file.
